Join FlameClan/Archive 1
You want to join FlameClan? Great! All you need to do is fill out a form explaining your cats name, rank, personality, appearance, history and their family! Good luck and have fun! Forms Dawnsparkle Rank: Warrior Coloration: Gold with chocolate points and stunning turquoise eyes. She's rather long legged and slender, with a longish tail. She has a distinctive white star mark on her forehead. Personality: Short tempered, and unafraid to state her honest opinion, whatever that may be. She's not beyond delivering a stinging insult, then taking it back the next second and being apologetic. She does not think before acting or speaking, these are her worst faults. She's a good fighter, and a descent hunter. History: Clan-born, to half-clan parents Family: Parents (can be deceased) Ravenflight (father) Quicksilver (mother); siblings, Blackice (brother) and Hollyfrost (sister) (I don't think my siggy works yet) 01:21, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Post on the bottom next time :3 Approved! Stormver Frostpaw/Frostleaf Rank: Medicine Cat Appearance: Frostleaf is a small, kind, caring, loyal white she-cat with black stripes and icy blue eyes. Personality: Kind, caring, loyal, smart, brave, loving. History: Frostpaw was born to an unknown she-cat. Her father left at birth, leaving her mother to care for her. She has no siblings, and was always considered lonely. Her mother was kind to her and always spoiled her, but that did not get in the way of her being loyal and loving to the ones she loved. She was always considered a little arrogant and talkitive, considering she has never had a friend. Family: Mother- Unknown she-cat (Desceased) Here comes the sun, Here comes the rain, Standing in the eye of the hurricane Accepted :3 _____________________________________________________________________________________ Briarthorn Rank: Warrior Appearance: Ginger and white she-cat with deep, holly green eyes. Personality: Brave, loyal, kind, quick, positive, energetic, sweet, soft-hearted. History: Clan-born. Family: Unknown, takers? This cat is by Jay. Alright, approved!! ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] _______________________________________________________________________________________ Silverstorm Rank: Queen Appearance: Silver grey shecat with stormy blue eyes. Personality: Brave, kind, shy, positive. History: Clan born Family: Wolfkit (daughter), Firekit (son), Wrenflight (mate) This cat is RP'ed by Stormver. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Wrenflight Rank: Warrior Appearance: dark grey tom with deep amber eyes. Personality: Brave, reckless, cheerful. History: Clan born. Family: Wolfkit (daughter), Firekit (son), Silverstorm (mate) This cat is RP'ed by Stormver. Accepeted! [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] _______________________________________________________________________________________ Leafheart Rank: Warrior Appearance: Light brown she-cat with darker stripes and brown eyes, white belly and one black paw. Personality: Shy, gentle, but on the inside she is really stubborn and carefree, she is nice and innocent around new friends but loud and obnoxious around closer friends. History: Was born into a Tribe but ran away at 9 moons old with her younger sister Blueflight. Her old name was Leaf that Falls From Tree. Family: Flower of Silver River (mother), Fading Star of Night Sky (father), Falcon of Quick Flight (brother), Blueflight (little sister that Leafheart took with her) This cat is roleplayed by Jay. Blueflight Rank: Warrior Appearance: Blue grey she-cat with silver patches and milky blue eyes. Personality: Kind, majestic, regal, 'fancy', afraid of getting paws wet/dirty, generous, quiet, graceful hunter, but loyal no matter what. History: Was born into a Tribe and when she was 7 moons old, her sister Leafheart took Blueflight with her as she ran away. Blueflight's old name was Clouds Across the Blue Sky. Family: Flower of Silver River (mother), Fading Star of Night Sky (father), Falcon of Quick Flight (brother), Leafheart (older sister that she ran away with). This cat is roleplayed by Jay. Viperfang Status: Warrior formerly a rouge. Appearance: Dark brown tabby tom. History: Born a rouge, he wished for another life. He wanted to feel the joy of having a companion. So he found FlameClan and joined. This cat is roleplayed by Fuzz Jaga Rank: Rouge Appearance: Silver blue tom with yellow eyes, twice the size of a normal tom in every way. Personality: Mysterious, protective of whomever his lover may be, calm, gay (only likes toms) and cuddly. History: Unknown, has been a rouge all his life. You. Family: None. This cat is owned by (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 02:14, December 31, 2014 (UTC)) Alright, accepted! Just one thing, would you like me to make his page, or you? I also will not be doing the rogue and other pages until after I fill out FlameClan. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]], darkness shall fall You. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 13:25, December 31, 2014 (UTC)) Alright, I'm on it. I'll work on it later. ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Cardinalblaze Rank: Warrior Appearance: Small and slender ginger and white she-cat with soft golden eyes. Personality: Brave, kind, fiery, and energetic. She's a ball of fun, who keeps her friends close and is quick to bond with new cats, but only if they prove themselves loyal. Cardinalblaze is a great friend, and talented warrior, but she can get a bit too daring at times. When it comes to adventure, Cardinalblaze is often the first to volunteer to set off and discover new things, as she loves exploring. She enjoys working, and is a hard-working warrior, with seemingly endless energy. History: Nothing major happened in her life, except she is expecting to be the reincarnation of a past cat (possibly a leader...?). Family: Parents are both deceased, while her siblings were two unnamed stillborn toms. I can make her page, after I create the character template...Does it have to all be in that tiny little box template, or can I have a whole bunch of sections for family, relationships, personality, and etc.?Silverstar 16:21, December 31, 2014 (UTC) (You may use the template you're making if you'd like, I'm just using that one for the others.) [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Hiddenshade Rank: Warrior Appearance: Hiddenshade is a handsome tom, with broad shoulders, a muscular build, and long legs. His fur is soft to the touch...To make it short, he's a handsome, well-muscled black smoke tabby tom with vibrant green eyes. :P Personality: Hiddenshade is a strong and brave warrior, with the greatest loyalty a cat has ever seen. He defends his friends with all his might, and would die for a fellow warrior. He seems like a rough-and-tough cat who is all about defending his Clan, but he has a big heart as well. History: Hiddenshade was born in a different Clan, living there until late apprenticeship, where he was trained by the leader him/herself. After awhile, he didn't feel like he fit in, and half of his family was dead or didn't respect/love him, so he feld to FlameClan and has lived there ever since. Family: His parents are Unnamed Warriors of a different Clan, but he had a single brother named Shadowwhisper, who I will eventually make. Shadowwhisper is currently a rogue named Shadow, but will eventually join with the help of his beloved brother. I'll make his page as well, after the template is complete.Silverstar 16:21, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Okay, both are accepted! Now all you need to do is make their pages! :D [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]], darkness shall fall Berryrain Rank: Queen Appearance: Pure white coat with long grey legs and a fluffy, plumy tail with one amber eye and one blue eye Personality: Berryrain is shy, quiet, nervous, and gentle... She is afraid of messing up, that's why. She is a scaredy-cat and afraid to go into battle, however she exceeds at hunting and is one of the best at hunting in the Clan. Berryrain is very soft-hearted and caring. History: Berryrain's two parents died when she was 2 moons, which made poor old Berryrain insecure. She has been betrayed by some rogue friends, so she has some trust issues. Family: Daisycloud (mother), Mudsplash (father), Acorn & Amber (old rogue friends) OC by Jay :) Rain will fall... 23:22, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Accepted! ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Mallowbreeze Rank: Elder Appearance: silver-and-white she-cat with green eyes. Personality: Mallowbreeze is quiet and caring towards other cats. She was put in the elders den early because she lost hearing in one ear. Now, she believes that the elders are her duty and she takes care of them well. History: She lived a normal life, born an average kit. Halfway through her apprenticeship, she started to loose hearing in her left ear. At last, when she was almost killed by a fox, the medicine cat proclaimed her 'deaf' and moved her to the elder's den. She regained her hearing a few seasons later, but refuses to rejoin the warriors. She stays with the elders, because they showed her kindness when everyone else scorned her. Family: Mother: Silverwhisper. Father: Bravelight. Two unnamed sisters who died at birth. This cat is roleplayedd by Blazey. Accepted! [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Fawn Rank: Loner Appearance: Light brown she-cat with white speckles on back with innocent blue eyes. Personality: Kind, sweet, gentle, caring, generous, loyal, loving, innocent, pure, pleasant, trustworthy History: Her parents, Sunset and Moonhigh, have sadly passed away after five days of Fawn being born. This cat is roleplayed by... JAY! Rain will fall... 01:05, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Stormwillow Rank: Rogue Appearance: Blue grey shecat with a light brown paw and light green eyes Personality: Hostile, yet kind if you know her well. Shy. History: She was named after the willow she was born in. Her parents were killed by a badger trying to protect her. This cat is RP'd by Stormver! Accepted! [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] Fallowlight Rank: Warrior Appearance: light gray tabby she cat with grey stripes and deep blue eyes Personality: Outgoing and friendly but if mad is very hostile History: her father was killed in a battle against another clan and she has never forgiven them for it. Cat RP'd by Fallen Accepted!! [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] 21:48, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Dovefrost Rank: Warrior Appearance: pretty dark gray she-cat with light gray ear and a fluffy gray tipped tail . Frost blue eyes and a black stripe going down her back . Personality: Friendly ,Kind , Worthy , Steer , Gentle , and Kind . She will kill if it's for her clan . History : After she was born and big enough to go outside , her parent decided to go for a walk . She followed them chasing and few butterflies along the way . She watched as they started to cross a Stonepath . Her eyes filled with horror as she watched both her parents die . She is still grieving to this day . Family: Blazefall ( Father) Dovewhisper (Mother) A p p r o v e d! [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] 02:20, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Wolftooth Rank: Warrior/Queen (Temporarily) Appearance: Long-furred silver tabby she-cat with a fluffy tail, bright green eyes, and unusually long fangs, half the size of the average warrior. Personality: Brave, wise, loyal, and determined, but may be fiercely protective History: Wolftooth was the only kit of the litter, so she was pampered by both her parents and a lot of other warriors. She fought off a badger single-pawed on the first night of her apprenticeship, earning her respect from all of the apprentices, especially the young tom Jaypaw (is it allowed for cats to have mates and kits? If not I'll delete this part...) They became mates soon after they were granted their warrior names, and Wolftooth discovered that she was expecting kits. The story continues, but this is when she joins FlameClan... Right? Lol idk. Family: Smokefoot (Father), Silverwater (Mother), Jayshade (Mate), and kits (unborn) --- Wolftooth Approved, and yes, any character can have a mate and or kits. Please be sure to sign with 4 ~'s next time! ;) Silverstar 14:14, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Request Smudgetail Name: Smudgietail (I call him Smudgie XD) Rank: Warrior/Deputy Family: Weedwhisker (Father) Jasperpool (Mother) History: At birth, her father has always wanted power of FlameClan, but learned he couldn't conqur it himself. He asked Smudgetail, but he refused. At birth, Smudgetail always loved his father, and saw something in him other cats didn't. There was a nice side to him, only when he wasn't trying to take power. After Weedwhisker was attacked, and almost killed by a FlameClan patrol, he fled to the edge of the forest, living his life as a rogue. Personality: Kind, generous, angered easily, a little stressed Appearance: White tom with aqua sea green eyes and black patches Here comes the sun, Here comes the rain, Standing in the eye of the hurricane 14:26, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Be sure to sign next time, and he's a warrior, Birchtail's deputy. (And hey, I have a bae too! :DDD) Approved!'Silverstar' 14:24, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the approval! Sorry I haven't been active lately, I'm exceptionally busy. Here comes the sun, Here comes the rain, Standing in the eye of the hurricane 14:26, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Lilysong Name; Lilysong Rank; Warrior Family; Greystream (Sister) History; Lilykit was born to Swiftstorm and Cloudberry. Her mother had died when she was born, and her father, devasted over his mates death, rejected Lilykit. Lilykit soon, ran away from the clan. She met a large black tom named Dark. She soon fell in love with him, but he seemed not to care. Dark trained Lilykit hard, and in return, she hunted for him. Soon, she escaped Dark after he had killed her father. She has rested into Flameclan after this. Personality; Caring, Social, stubborn, Overportective and clever/shy. Appearance; A huge light brown she-cat with broad shoulders, and darker brown stripes down her body. She has a white tipped tail, beautiful jade green eyes and sorta red nose, white paws and a white splotch on her muzzle. Accepted!! Flamestar 22 01:35, January 26, 2015 (UTC) download (6).jpg|Lilysong 'BurntLeaf' BurntLeaf Rank: Warrior Family: Mother: BurntFur (Dead) Burntleaf is a kinder she-cat. She is rather shy but will become very aggressive when it comes to protecting those she cares about. Accepted! Just one thing, you may want to add some history! Flamestar 22 00:47, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Sharktalon Rank: Warrior Family: Hawkwing (Father) Winterstep (Mother) Appearance: Blue grey tom with white paws, tail tip and stripes and amber eyes. History: Sharktalon lived a pretty normal life. Born as a kit, nade an apprentice, then finally earned the rank of a Warrior, but the story continues inside of FlameClan. Accepted! Flamestar 22 16:48, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ---- Koi the Rogue Status: Formely kittypet, Personality: Harsh, snapping, nosy, curious, loud, aggressive she-cat with a soft ehart for her loved ones. Appearance: Japanese tailless manx, black fur with white undercoat. Tufts on ears. Blue eyes, orange and dark orange spots on back. History: Born a kittypet, and given away to a family. Koi was very shy, her trust was confined to Twolegs, and she loved her housefolk more than anything. That bond was shattered when her housefolk abandoned her, and moved away. The house Koi resided in was abandoned as well, and planked up. She spent her days growing up there, hunting mice and spare rats. She had an acute hatred to the wild cats, and would leave some claw marks on any she encounters. This character is RP'D by Ripple.of.mc. Accepted? Yes/no: Accepted!'Silverstar' 11:51, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Foxtail Status: warrior personality: kind, strict, but is loyal to her clan. Appearance: dark ginger Tom with a fluffy tail and white paws and chest. History: Clanborn. When he was an apprentice (Foxpaw) he was always dreamed of becoming a great warrior and then become leader. This is Flame's Charrie, sorry D: Stormver 00:48, January 30, 2015 (UTC) That's okay, I just will need to change the name. Foxfang, seems okay. Flamestar 22 00:50, January 30, 2015 (UTC) A name change isn't really necessary, Flame's character is deceased, and this character's page could be named Foxtail (FC), or Foxtail (FC II).'Silverstar' 02:02, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Hopegaze Rank: Warrior Appearance: Light ginger tabby shecat with sparkling blue eyes and a long scar running down her flank Pesonality: Sassy, Loyal wise, (a bit) depressed, stressed and (kinda) happy History: When she was a newborn kit FlameClan was attacked and almost killed her, leaving her withhehe scar. Her mother had faith in StarClan, praying she was going to live, so she gave her kit the name of Hopekit. On the night before she got her warrior name she defended the nursery from a rouge attack, earning her respect and an apprentice from the oldest kit she saved. Family: Stormbramble (father) Lilystar (mother) Cat RP'd by Peaceheart Next time post it at the bottom. ;) Approved!'Silverstar' 00:45, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Moonshine Rank: Warrior. Appearance: Small white she-cat with amber eyes. Personality: Quiet, calm however arrogant and harsh at times. History: Clanborn. Accepted! Flamestar 22 00:55, January 30, 2015 (UTC) RussetkitCategory:FlameClan Rank: Kit Appearance: Red-furred she-kit, with darker stripes running down back to tail, white undercoat and tail tip, blue eyes. Character: Loyal, protective, ambitious, nosy, determined cat with a dream. History: Russetkit was born as a rogue along with no littermates. Her mother couldn't manage to tend to her kit, so her mother anonymously dropped her kit off in a pile of bushes, hoping that Russetkit would die alone without her mother witnessing it. Russetkit, afriad and alone made her way around the territory, but got attacked by a kittypet. Terrified and injured, Russetkit set out to find a place to die peacefully... This character is RP'D by Ripple.of.mc New friend of Stormkit and his sister, accepted!'Silverstar''' 05:19, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Owlkit/Owlfeather and Nighttooth Rank: Kit Name: Owlkit, Warrior name: Owlfeather History: Owlkits parents died after he was two moons old by a patrol of rogues, then fled to FlameClan and joined. Family: Specklesong (Mother), Nightkit (Brother) Bramblethorn (Father) Appearance: Sleek furred brown tabby tom with small black stripes and blue eyes. Also Nighttooth, a Spike of DarkClan. Appearance: Slate black tom with mysterious eyes, battle scars and a silver spiked collar. Accepted! Flamestar 22 13:33, February 10, 2015 (UTC) CloudflightCategory:The Clan Rank:Warrior Name:Kittypet:Cindy,Loner:Cindy, Apprentice:Cloudpaw, Warrior:Cloudflight History:Born a kittypet, she was abandoned by her twolegs. After traveling, she found FlameClan and joined. Family:Mother:Burnet, Father:Neon, Brother:Sling Appearance:Silver-gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes, fluffy tail Personality:sweet, loyal, but stern if she must Racerbird 19:50, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! Flamestar 22 20:52, February 13, 2015 (UTC) MaggieCategory:Joining Rank:Kittypet Name:Kittypet:Maggie History:Born a kittypet she moved to a differenti twoleg nest where she met Fizzle and had his kits;Lucy, Gale, and Slade Family:Mother:Kate Father:Jay Mate:Fizzle Son:Slade Daughters:Lucy and Gale Apprearance:slender tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes Personality:caring, sweet Racerbird 22:19, February 13, 2015 (UTC) You're character has been approved! Flamestar 22 01:38, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Casey Rank:Loner Name:Kittypet:Casey Loner:Casey History:He lived in the same twoleg nest as Cloudflight(Cindy) but when the twolegs abandoned them they lived as loners for a while. When Cindy joined FlameClan Casey was wary and ran off. Since he has been wandering around and pretty much made the Waterfall his "home." Family:Mother:Opal, Father:Margin Appearance:brown tabby tom with amber yellow eyes and a white tipped tail Personality:independant, untrusting Racerbird 12:49, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! Flamestar 22 12:53, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Buzzypaw Rank: Apprentice Name: Kit - Buzzykit, Apprentice - Buzzypaw History: Buzzypaw had two brothers, Jaykit (died as a kit, unknown cause) and Crazypaw (left to become a rogue, status unknown). She had many birth complications but managed to survive them all, with an advanced sense of smell. She currently resides in Flameclan. She is clanborn. Family: Brothers (Jaykit and Crazypaw), mother (Leafshade), father (Crowleg) Appearance: black she cat with yellow stripes and yellow eyes. Personality: Shy when around strangers, but crazy and confident when she warms up to people. Incredibly loyal, but turns disloyal when someone is disloyal to her. ~~~~ Accepted! Flamestar 22 18:43, February 16, 2015 (UTC) ---- = Flashkit = Rank: Loner/ Kit Names: Loner: Flash Kit: Flashkit History: Found by FlameClan Family: Unknown, all are dead. Appearance: A calico shecat with orange eyes. Personality: Shy; loyal; kind; confident. Stormver 23:26, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Declined. Sorry, there are already to many kits. We can't settle for more. Flamestar 22 23:35, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Maybe when some leave she'll be welcome..we can also wait until Buzzypaw is a warrior. Stormver 23:56, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk Rank: Warrior Names: Loner: Copper, Apprentice: Copperpaw, Warrior, Copperdusk History: Copperdusk was born a loner, her family is unknown. She joined FlameClan at six moons old, and got an apprentice name, Copperpaw. Now she is a warrior that goes by the name of Copperdusk. Family: Unknown Appearance: A dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes Personality: Intelligent, but short-tempered. Is slightly awkward socially, and likes her own company, however she does want a mate some day. (Is this okay? I've never done RP wikis before.) This cat is RP'd by Bramble. Welcome to the wiki! Accepted! Stormver 11:46, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives